1 Flavor of Shawarma
by Narble
Summary: For whatever reason poor little Steve has decided to google The Avengers. I don't think his innocent little eyes will be able to handle what will be revealed to him. I'm done with this story. Maybe there might be a part 2. It is as always up to you guys so let me know in your reviews.
1. 1 Flavor of Shawarma

Here is a story that I call 1 Flavor of Shawarma. I haven't read the book 50 shades of grey/gray...whichever version of the word they use. But I decided to play with the since everyone is talking about the book. This was co-written. Me and this chick on Omegle. I think it turned out pretty well. We had pretty good Chemistry I would like to think. She has a DA (deviant art and her name on there is justlittlcrazy. But yeah Hope you guys enjoy! And maybe there might be a part 2!

I do not own anything Avenger related. Although one day I hope to own my very own Chris Evans.

Steve was on the internet, trying to adjust to living in a new time when he looked up. "Hey look here, Avengers fanart!" He said happily about a link on Google. "Sound cool right, right?"

Tony leaned over his shoulder as an uneasy look came across his face. "Mmm...maybe not the best decision. But you're a big boy...I'm sure you can handle it."

"What wouldn't I be able to handle..? it's just us fighting crime. Here we are fighting a Stony dom/sub monster, whatever that is.." He clicked the link. In the site that opened there was a huge picture of Tony fucking a blindfolded Steve, then the pictures automatically changed to a next one, Steve was tied down here, in panic Steve froze, looking at the screen.

"Hmm, well at least they got that part right. I would be the dominant one. You okay there Cap? I told you that this wouldn't be such a good idea...crap I think he's frozen in shock. Banner! Clint!" He yelled off as he tried to shake Steve out of his stupor.

He snapped out of if quickly. "No don't make them come here..." He realized he was growing hard and tried to hide it from Tony. He looked at the screen still which now displayed a picture where a blushing Steve was cuffed to a pole with his hand in the air and was blindfolded the text said 'fuck me harder master please.' . Steve coughed awkwardly

Looking over at the embarrassed blonde he quickly called Bruce up to tell him to disregard his yelling. "Look Cap, we have fans. Sometimes those fans use the internet to praise us and other times to make us twist and bend to fit a reality that seems proper to them. Don't worry about it, you should see the things they come up with for Thor." Chuckling Tony patted Steve on his shoulder and make towards the door.

Steve's blush was the same as the blush he had on the drawing. "So they uhm... Put this on every google?" He asked awkwardly. "So I'll know to avoid it.."

Turning around at his voice he looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yea pretty much, there will be a few regular photos, and then you might run into the nsfw ones. I can always put a child's lock on the computer if it worries you that much."

"No! No that's okay.. I just won't click on anything named Stony any more, okay.." He tried to smile and closed the window. "But I'd better be of.. I have to sleep.." He said and stood up, still trying to hide his erection.

Shrugging at the Captain's odd behavior Tony once again turned to leave. "Alright, I know how the elderly needs their sleep. Not so sprite and youthful as you used to be. Night"

Steve rolled his eyes but went to his room quickly and forgot to lock the door. As soon as he entered the room he turned on the computer and looked around him. When he saw no one he googled Stony and went back to the website. He looked at it slightly nervous and started stroking himself through his clothes hesitantly.

Walking down the hall and into the basement Tony went to start up his new flavor of the month, a cherry red Camaro. "What the..where's my keys?" A sudden flashback to Steve's room and him setting his keys down on the table had him walking in a U-Turn to retrieve his keys from the room.

Steve started panting as pictures of him tied up and at Tony's mercy kept changing into new once, he was so in it right now that he forgot the outside world and undid his fly and put his hand in his trousers. Steve started muttering Tony's name, he imagined Tony stroking him, him wearing a collar, a leash, ropes. Anything.. He had tried to keep that side of him hidden all along.

Walking back up the hall Tony's mind was filled with all of the Shawarma that he could eat, and the new adjustments he was planning on doing to the Iron Man suit. "Jarvis, plant a reminder to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D's files to see more about this upcoming project they having coming up" After having Jarvis confirm his future plans he found himself in front of Steve's door.

Steve was moaning and panting, occasionally moaning Tony's name, he had gotten himself out of his pants and was stroking his big erect cock in plain sight while watching a slideshow with him as Tony.

Stepping into Steve's room going through his phone Tony was unaware of the Captain's predicament. "Hey, Cap I forgot my keys I think I left them on the table, chuck em over here will ya."

Steve gasped loudly and moved his hand away, but couldn't turn away, his brain was only working half. "Tony?" He yelled in shock.

Tony finally looks up and notices that how out of breath he is. "No, it's your fairy GodMother. What'd you just go do run a marathon?" Tony looks up and notices the computer screen. "I thought you were done looking at Stony pics" Chuckling he moved to walk closer.

Steve tied to hide his bare cock as Tony walked closer. He grabbed his pillow to cover himself. "Uhm.. yeah.. They.. Uhm... Just popped up..." He lied.

"That doesn't sound right. It sounds like a virus, but I have protection against it. Let me use that chair for a sec, and run through the system to make sure." Standing over Steve, Tony looked down in concentration at the computer.

Steve awkwardly looked over Tony he tried to put himself back in his pants and trousers, he accidentally stroked himself while doing so and a moan escaped him. He looked at Tony scared.

Looking at Steve startled he licked his dry lips and looked at the him while voicing his next question. "Steve, you pulled these images back up didn't you?"

Steve nodded slowly with a blush. He looked down at his pillow in shame. "Sorry Tony.." He said embarrassed.

Letting out a sigh, Tony shook his head slowly. "Steve, if you wanted to know what it's like to take a ride all you had to do was ask." As a slow smirk formed across his lips.

Steve looked at him shocked. "You mean.. You aren't mad..?" He asked confused. "You said... I could just ask you.. To uhm.. Fondue?" He asked nervously.

Leering openly at Steve he spoke out. "Nah, I mean I've seen me naked. I would get hot and bothered too. Plus You can't help who you're attracted to Cap, and yes I did ask you to...Fondue?" He said the last part of the statement questioningly.

"Oh.. I uhm.. Yes.." He said nervously and unsure of the whole situation. "But Tony.. Uhm I never did anything like this before.." He admitted. "So you'll have to tell me what to do, I'll follow your every command.."

"I wouldn't expect you have to Cap, No offense but you scream virgin. But don't worry I'll take it slow and use plenty of lube." Laughing at himself he walked towards the door. "Well are you coming, I don't keep my things in this room."

Steve nodded and followed him. "Your things?" He asked confused.

"Oh, you know. The usual host of sexual things. Lube, ties, handcuffs, whipped cream things like that." Turning into his room, he let Steve in as the lights cut themselves on.

"Oh.." He said swallowing hard. "Those are the usual things?" He asked a it mocking and a bit surprised. "What is unusual then?" He asked with a light smirk.

"Hmm, unusual includes..." Tapping a finger to his chin as he rambled through one his drawers. "Unusual includes being chained to the wall, maybe a safety word if I'm feeling generous. Sometimes a dildo...no wait I'm lying that's still the usual for me. I don't think there is an unusual for me." Finding what he was looking for he tossed it onto the bed.

Steve looked a the object on the bed and had a vague idea what it was. "Uhm Tony.. What's that?" He asked curiously. as he walked closer to look inside the drawer. He wasn't sure what to expecting at all and he was still painfully hard in his trousers.

"Lube. Don't feel like fighting my way in Cap." Sitting down on the bed he looked over to where Steve was standing. "Now come over here,and let's see what you're working with."

Steve stood before Tony and looked at him. He nervously sat down. "Did you mean undress?" He asked nervously and unsure.

Looking Steve over, he grinned. "I mean a strip tease would be nice, but you're a bit too uptight for that. Maybe another time." Yanking Steve down on top of him he grabbed him by the back of his and nipped at his lips. "So I think it's just best if we work our way to the removal of clothes. What do ya say?"

Steve nodded. "I'll do what ever you say." He said and slowly took of his shirt, looking at Tony for objections. He kissed his lips sweetly before pulling back a bit. "What would you like me to do next?"

Looking at him in interest he made no objections. "Since it's your first time, what do you want Steve? How do you want this night to go? Slow and sweet or would you rather it be fast and rough?" Leaning over him he tweaked his nipple with his forefinger and thumb as he slipped his tongue into his month.

Steve opened his mouth in a small gasp when Tony's tongue slipped in. He never had a French kiss and un-surely moved over Tony's tongue with his own. When the kiss broke he thought about the question and answered. "I want it to be like the Dom/Sub Stony pictures I found online.." He blushed a deep red as he admitted it.

Laughing in what could only be perceived in a dark manner he leaned back to grin at the blonde. "Oh really now, who would thought that Captain America had such dirty fantasies, but if that's what you want then your wish is my command." Tony brought his head to Steve's as head dominated his mouth once again, while thrusting a hand into his pants to massage Steve's member.

Steve moaned as he felt the hand around him and mover up in to it. "Thank you Tony..." He muttered against his lips. as they were taken into a forceful kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Tony planted rapid kisses along side his throat until he latched onto a sensitive spot. In between nips and soft bites he spoke softly. " Unbutton my pants and stroke me" Gripping Steve firmly he gave him a gentle tug as he rubbed his thumb around the bulbous head.

"Yes." He said and slowly moved his hands to Tony. He got him out of his pants and felt his member with curiously. He slowly started stoking it, still moaning. "Tony, I'm so close already.." He practically moaned.

Thrusting lightly into his hand, he halted his own hand's movement. " I don't want you to blow your load just yet." Reaching up above him he grabbed the lube and gripped Steve firmly around his base. "But then again, I really want to see your Oh face" With that said he gave him a few good hard strokes

Steve bit his lip to hold himself back, trying not to come yet, not sure if Tony wanted him to come or not, he was so, so close. He moaned loudly as Tony stroked him hard and he stopped moving his own hand, to focused on what Tony wanted from him and to concentrated on not coming. "What.. Uhnfm.. What do you wish.." He asked, panting

Pausing the sweet torture on his neck, he stopped all movements of his hand. "And who decided for you that it was ok for you to stop using your hands Steve?" Looking over at the Captain he waited for an explanation.

"I.. I'm sorry.. I just.. I wasn't thinking.. Sorry.." He apologized. He started moving his hand again and looked at Tony waiting for him to continue all he was doing. He moved up in Tony's hand.

Lightly pushing the Captain off of him, he removed his own pants off of his person. Grasping Steve's head he placed a light kiss onto his lips gently pulling away as he guided his hand back to the red swollen package. "Now when I say go, that's when I want you to let everything go, alright." Continuing the fast quick jerks he started before he was interrupted.

Steve nodded hoping to hold it out until Tony gave him permission. He couldn't the new experience and the rules made him so aroused and hot. He came hard after two strokes moaning Tony's name loudly. He looked him in his eyes and as soon as he came down from his cloud he realized he acted against Tony's will. "I'm sorry Tony.." He said ashamed. "Are you going to punish me now?" He asked, a mixture of being excited and scared.

Hearing Steve almost made Tony make a mess of his on as he looked down at the man who looked over at him darkened eyes. "If I didn't know any better I would say that you were looking forward to being punished Captain." Walking back over to his drawer, he pulled out what looked to be a ring and large tassel, made out of leather. "Since you have such a hard time following directions, I'll make sure you don't come until I tell you too, and this right here, is punishment." Snapping the tassel quickly, it made a whip-like noise in the air.

"Thank you." Steve felt it over with one finger. "What is it?" He asked. He had never seen something like the cock-ring he was now wearing. It sat around his base uncomfortably but it was meant t help him obey. He looked at Tony. "How can I make it up to you? I'll do anything.."

"It's going to prevent you from coming. You'll feel it, and no matter how hard you try or want to, you won't be able to until it comes off. Now I'm going to lay on this bed, and you're going to suck me dry." Leaning against the headboard Tony waited for Steve to take him into his mouth. He was hard and uncomfortable, and couldn't wait to unload himself in that sweet mouth of Steve's.

"I.. I have no idea how to.. uhm do that." He admitted. "Sorry if I'm not good enough. He put his lips around Tony's length and pushed until Tony's head was against his throat, He moved back slowly and moved to the same point again, not able to take him in more as he moved slowly.

Groaning lightly while spreading his legs a bit he looked at the erotic sight of the fair headed man bobbing his head between his legs. "Just use lips and tongue with the occasional GENTLE scrape of the teeth. Just keep a steady rhythm and let nature take its course."

Steve pulled back and licked the head of Tony's cock and moved back. He scrapped his teeth over the shaft and licked the surface he scratched. He kept moving slowly and hesitantly. He kept looking into Tony's eyes as he worked his cock, no matter what he did his eyes looked innocent and sweet.

"God, Bambi don't look so naive." Thrusting his hips upward into his eager mouth, he leaned over to sink his fingers into the silky strands of blonde hair. "Just like that..." Moaning as he eyes rolled into the back of his, he felt the familiar tingling at the base of his spine.

Steve looked away and continued, when Tony trusted his hips up his cock slid into Steve's throat, surrounding it with wet heat. Steve moaned around the cock and started growing hard again, feeling the ever present cock-ring press against him.

"I'm almost there...I'm gonna...I'm gon-..." With a few more thrusts Tony groaned out his completion as he came into Steve's waiting mouth. "Swallow everything, do not let one drop escape your mouth." He all but panted out as the euphoric feeling slowly evaded him.

Steve listened and swallowed it, licking a few drops away from his lips. He looked at the blissful Tony and sat up on his knees, between Tony's legs. This was pure beauty he thought.

Catching his breath while opening his eyes that were shut tightly, he was mildly surprised to see Steve staring at him. Motioning to him to come forward he untwisted the cap of the lube. "I think it's time we finally put this to use, hmm?"

Steve came close to him. "If you want that.." He said with a nod. He licked his lips lustfully.

Yanking Steve down on him, he kissed him fully on the lips as he moved a finger that was thickly coated between his cheeks, as he gently prodded his hole. "I'm going to need you to relax, even when you feel yourself tensing up. Stay relaxed okay."

"I will try." He promised and kissed Tony back needy. He felt the finger against his hole and moaned lightly in excitement. "Will it hurt?" He asked, he remembered hearing something like that one but wasn't sure.

Raising an eyebrow at him, he answered the question. "In some cases, yeah it might be a little rough in the beginning. But once you get accustomed to it, it's smooth sailing from there." Pushing the finger in, he slowly moved it around before gently forcing a second finger in, to begin a scissoring movement.

Steve gasped a little as the first finger went into him but he relaxed against it, when the second finger forced it's way in a loud painful gasp came from him. He looked at Tony while his fingers widened him out. He bit his lip.

"Do you want me to stop?" Rubbing his back as he stilled his movements with his, he looked at Steve. "Do I need to slow down, add more lube, or what?"

"More lube.. Don't stop.. Please.." He asked and moved against the fingers.

To be continued? Let me know in reviews what you think. ^_^


	2. Captain gets drunk!

Hi guys! Soo I was on Omegle and it was all type in an interest, so I typed in Chris Evans, romy, and avengers. Bet you can't guess what the person I got linked up with liked as well? So we Rped as the Avengers, so this story is styled differently. But yeah! ^_^ Hope you guys enjoy!

Tony? Are you there, buddy?

Capsickle?

Close... -Bruce opens door-

Oh, if it isn't my favorite broccoli on steroids. -smirks-

Well hothead, I need you to help me here.

What's the problem?

I need you to hold this while I put the chip in

ah, alrighty then.

-Bruce slowly puts the chip in the simulator- There you go. Thanks bud.

-Tony looks over to Bruce- Thanks, wanna go get Shawarma?

Shawarma? -Thinks it over- Er, I don't really have any money...

-Straight faces Bruce- Do you forget who you're talking to or do I need to remind you?

Well, I feel the need to repay a debt that is owed each time you treat us out.

Bruce, I'm a playboy, billionaire, genius, philanthropist this is why I have money. To take my friends out to eat Shawarma.

-chuckles- Well, if you insist...

I knew you would see it my way, now round the troops and one eye!

-straightens up- Yes sir! -walks away in soldier formation-

-chuckles lightly and puts on shades-

-FF to Schawarma establishment - I'm so full, thanks Ton.

-leans back in the chair- No prob, Brucie. So I hear Fury is thinking of added one of the X-Men to the Avengers.

-chokes on drink- You're- you're kidding right?

-raises eyebrow- You alright there? Kinda wish I was...hmm I wonder who it is...

I'm fine. Jeez, I wonder what goes on in Fury's head sometimes. -takes sip of drink- Are we sure our boss is sane?

You have to question if he's sane when he has a thunder god working for him?

Well, at least Thor helped us save our planet... Though his brother was the cause of that... You've got a point Tony. For once -winks-

-winks back- I knew you couldn't resist my charms for long Banner. Now all is left is Thor and Fury.

Don't think you've got me under your "Tony spell", since I've gotten you first.

-Looks out the window- Oh please, have you not seen my looks, my cars, the suit. You walked into the Stark Mist and have yet to find your way out.

: Clint: Stop flirting you two. It's disgusting... Bruce: It's nothing compared to you and Natasha, right?

-Looks over at Clint- I've seen the looks you give Red when she's walking away in that suit. Not that I can blame you.

You two are horrible, talking about a person like that... But I can't blame you both. -winks-

-Laughs- See even Brucie admits it. What about you Gramps? -Turns and looks at Steve-

Steve: Peggy is amazing, however, as I once heard people like you say, "I'd tap that."

-Looks at Clint and Bruce- Alright, which one of you let him watch Jersey Shore?

-Both deny it, though Clint was trying to hide his smile-

-Glares at Clint- Dammit Clint! The last thing we need is Captain America fighting off enemies with a bad spray tan while fist pumping!

-Bruce laughs- Clint: Oh come on! That's ridiculous! He also needs a Pauly D hairstyle -smirks-

Hmm, I wonder does Natasha know the reasons why none of her dates ever call her back. -Steve watches in confusions as he wonders what in the Sam Hill is fist pumping-

-Bruce notices Steve- No worries, all of this is unimportant. I don't even fully understand sometimes. -lightly punches Steve-

-Steve smiles lightly and takes sip of his drink- Heh, but you must show me what this fist pumping is. It sounds interesting.

Clint: Why not show him tonight at the club? I don't have anything to do.

Tony: You guys want to take someone the age of my grandfather to a nightclub and not expect him to have a slight seizure from strobe lights? I'm in!

Bruce: I'm game. I need a break from the lab.

Tony: What do you say Cap?

Steve: Uh, it's not dangerous right? Clint: Oh no, you could die. We want to make sure you don't come back with us after the club. Bruce: By the look of Steve's scared face, I guess he's in too.

-Tony grins- Well it's settled then. We're going to take the Cap's club virginity.

-FF to end of club time-

-Bruce looks over at Tony- Did you really have to let those girls pose and take a picture with him...topless?

Clint: Don't yell at the guy! It was hilarious!

Tony: And when that one girl bended and licked her tongue out at him on the dance floor I thought he was going to explode! -Leans against the wall while holding his sides-

: Bruce: We weren't too hard on him though, right? I think he might have enjoyed himself a bit.

Clint: I would say he enjoyed himself by the way he let those scantily clad women grab at him. Didn't you Captain?

Steve: -drunk off his ass- Yes, I did put the pinapple on captian! -slumps over-

Tony: -smirks in his direction and takes out his phone- I'm going to send this in to America's Funniest Videos...do they still accept videos?

Bruce: I don't know. Maybe they just do all reruns now. Youtube sounds promising.

-Tony and Clint both smirk- Tony: Youtube does sound promising indeed. Hey Cap, that fist pumping we were talking about earlier. Let's see what you got!

Steve: -punches fist wildly and hits random passerby and everyone laughs their ass off at the scene-

Tony: I think you might have sent him back into the club Cap.

Bruce: Let's grab some coffee before we all head back, especially Steve.

Tony: Can it be coffee and Tacos? Steve: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO TACOS!

Clint: Why not? Steve: ¡VIVA TACOS!

Tony: When did he learn Spanish? Who has been letting him watch Dora the Explorer?

-Clint tries to hide his smile again- Bruce: Shit Clint, you're messing up his brain!

Tony: Stop trying to turn him into your average 9 year old American girl. Steve: Po PoPoPOPOKER FAAaaaAace

Bruce helps the staggering Steve into the nearest coffee shop- Alright; I'm getting coffee while you two grab some tacos Steve: ¡Quiero un sombrero grande! ¡Ahora! Bruce: Shut up Steve!

Clint: I didn't know he could make sentences. I'm so proud. -Wiping a fake tear he laughed as he and Tony made their way to the taco truck outside-

Bruce: Alright, sit here while I grab the coffee. Steve: The light burns mommy! Oww! Bruce: -sigh- Here, take Tony's shades... Just calm down and I'll be back

Tony: Oh Yes, this is definitely getting played at the next avenger meeting. Hmm, do you think it would be a good idea to get Thor drunk? -rubbing his chin deviously he looked at the two.


End file.
